


Extraordinary

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has always seen the world differently. He saw in color, he saw the magic of the world, and when Dean Winchester, a terminally ill patient enters his life, he starts to see just how bright the world can be. He enters Dean's dreams and helps Dean feel the best he's ever felt. </p><p>He stays there for a week, still trying to convince Dean to leave with him via the dreams when Gabriel tells him their visas are almost up. Having no choice Castiel says goodbye, taking Dean to the lake he had found him at. With that Castiel leaves Dean’s dreams and takes the color with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/gifts).



> based off [this lovely prompt that Kaila made for me](http://sidingwiththeangels.tumblr.com/post/77536048902/extraordinary-a-gift-for-ineedmyfallenangel)

He never thought he'd see him again. He thought he'd be long gone by now; that going to the airport was a long shot and that Cas had already boarded the plane and was currently on his way back across to America, leaving only the memory of their time together in his wake. 

He never for a single second thought he'd actually still be there; that he'd be sitting in the waiting area, apparently waiting for his delayed plane to arrive. It's then Dean realises he should have probably tried planning out what he was going to say, if he was lucky enough to actually get there on time. 

Then again, he never thought he'd get there in time. Maybe that's why he never planned anything out, because it would've been too damn painful to phrase the whole "don't leave me; I need you" speech, only to not be able to say it. 

But now he's here, standing in the airport with his hands tucked deep in his hoodie's pockets, feeling the desire to cough up a lung because he really shouldn't standing up, let alone running - jogging, really - through an airport, shouting Castiel's name like a mad man. 

He has no idea how he managed to get into this section, because as far as he can remember about airports - even though he never liked them _at all_ \- was that you needed a plane ticket to get into this area. He didn't have a ticket to board the plane; he didn't even have his damn passport on him, yet here he stands, staring at his Castiel sitting on the dingy waiting chairs, his hands steepled together and pressed against his lips, his eyes tightly shut as if holding back tears. 

His leg bounces up and down constantly, a twitch that Dean knows is his nervous tick; he's worrying about something, and maybe it's about leaving Dean behind.

Then again, that could just be Dean's wishful thinking. 

' _Flight 201 to the United States is now boarding. Please make your way to the gate_.' The loudspeaker says, and Dean's heart clenches and churns, all the hope he had previously felt suddenly evaporating from his body, because Cas is standing up, lifting the small brown bag from the side of his feet and going to get on that plane. 

He thinks about shouting, but the second he takes a deep breath in to call Cas' name, he starts coughing violently. His chest clenches in something entirely different from loss; his lungs contract and release, his stomach churns and his head is suddenly feeling light all of a sudden.

Tears sting his eyes, and he's not sure if it's the coughing fit that's brought them on, or the fact that Cas is actually going to leave him. He's going to disappear completely and Dean's not going to see him again. Never again. 

His next breath is a little easier, and somehow manages to counteract the other breath and ease the coughing. He blinks the tears free, not caring that they stream down his face and he looks like an idiot, standing in sweatpants and a hoodie, in the middle of an airport, coughing and crying and looking like hell. 

He stands up straighter, thinking that by the time that he clears his vision, Cas is going to be gone, and he didn't even have time to imprint him in his mind; didn't have time to memorise that dark tousled hair, that seems to perpetually stuck in a I-just-rolled-out-of-bed state. He didn't have a chance to try and glimpse those azure eyes that was the only colour from his dreams he can really, truly remember. He didn't get a chance to see him one last time. Not really. 

But when he reaches up with a shaking hand and wipes away the tears, looking back to the spot he saw Cas walking in, he sees him still standing there, eyes fixed on Dean. 

He looks like he's seen a ghost; his eyes are wide and filled with tears, his mouth is open, but his lips are quivering, and the second Dean's eyes meet his, his hand lets go of the brown bag and it lands on the floor with a dull thud. 

Dean takes another shaky breath in, mindful not to breathe too hard or too deep this time, remembering what happened last time. Not to mention, he's scared that if he had to dissolve into another coughing fit, Cas would have disappeared by the time he reopened his eyes. 

A smile pulls at his lips, and apparently that's all Cas needs for reassurance that he's really there, because the next thing he knows, Cas is running towards him. 

He just manages to get his hands out of his pockets when Cas hurtles into him, arms winding tight around Dean's waist, somehow managing to keep Dean from toppling over with the force of the crash. 

Dean's arms find their way around Cas' neck, letting out a chuckle that quickly dissolves into a cough, the impact finally catching up with him apparently, as his whole insides protest to the force. 

'Dammit Cas, you know you're not supposed to tackle a dying man, right?' Dean jokes as Cas pulls back so Dean can double over and ease the pain slightly. Cas' hands are still on his waist, though, and the weight, the pressure, the _warmth_ is enough for Dean to straighten again and give Cas another grin. 

There's concern in his eyes when Dean's green orbs meet Cas' blue ones, and Dean finds himself frowning because did he really take that joke seriously? Then he realises that _of course_ he did. It's Castiel fucking Novak. The adorable dork doesn't understand jokes. 

'I'm joking, Cas, I'm fine.' He informs, even though he knows that may be a lie. The doctor's have given him only a month to live. It's another reason that he forced himself out of the bed, discharged himself and ordered Sam to drive him to the airport. 

Cas still looks unsure and uncertain, but Dean just shrugs mentally and places his hand on the back of Cas' neck, tugging him closer and pressing his lips against Cas' for the first time. Well, the first in real life that is. 

It's everything like the times they did it in the dreams, but somehow it's also more. There's a warmth under Cas' lips that he never felt in the dreams; there's a thrumming pulse that Dean wants vibrating against his tongue. There's a closeness and a feeling of  _right_ that accompanies the kiss, and Dean's willing to keep chasing the buzzing and warmth until he can't breathe anymore.

And when they finally break apart, Dean resting his forehead against Cas' with a soft smile on his lips, he doesn't realise that with that kiss, he restored the colour that had all but disappeared from Castiel's world the second he left Dean's hospital room. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
